Untitled
by datgurll
Summary: Baik-baiklah kau disana, hyung. [KookV , KookTae ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung]


 **Warning** : Menyebabkan muntaber, bersin-bersin dan panu. Typo selalu menemani kalian.

 **Jungkook** x **Taehyung**

Semoga enak ya di bacanya

.

.

.

Kasar. Permukaan kulit yang terasa kasar itu menyapu pipinya yang merona kemerahan. Itu bukan karena apa-apa, merona karena cuaca dingin adalah alasan utamanya. Kedua mata itu terpejam, ia menikmati bagaimana permukaan kasar itu menyentuh kulitnya, mengelusnya hingga memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

Angin kencang berhembus, kegelapan menyelimuti langit. Tempat duduk panjang yang dibuat dari kayu hampir membeku, bahkan butiran salju sudah mulai turun ke bumi. Ah, ini adalah malam pertama dimana salju turun, butiran salju berbentuk kristal yang menumbuhkan perasaan bahagia bagi semuanya.

"Salju sudah turun"

"Aku tau"

Kim Taehyung, menahan rasa kecewa begitu tangan kasar tak lagi mengelus wajahnya. "Salju itu indah. Aku duduk disini karena aku tau salju akan turun malam ini" Ia berkata lagi, tersenyum kecil.

Pemuda di depannya, memilih tetap berdiri daripada harus duduk di bangku yang hampir membeku. Hembusan nafasnya berubah menjadi putih, kulitnya meronta kedinginan, bibirnya memucat, tapi apa daya jika hatinya dingin?

Hatinya tertutup es yang tidak bisa di hancurkan. Oleh siapapun.

"Tanganmu basah" Taehyung menyentuh telapak tangan yang terasa beku. "Kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan? Tanganmu bisa membeku"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari darah yang membeku?"

Taehyung diam, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa tidak mencuci tangan dulu? Apa perlu aku antar ke wastafel terdekat?" Ia melempar gelak humor. Ayolah, suasana ini tidak seharusnya canggung seperti ini.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, justru tangan itu mengenggam erat telapak tangan Taehyung, membawanya untuk berdiri. "Kita harus pulang, kau bisa mati kedinginan karena tidak memakai jaket tebal"

Keperduliannya selalu membuat Taehyung tidak takut terhadap apapun. Taehyung tidak takut ia hidup sendirian, ia tak takut hidup di dalam kegelapan. Ketika tubuhnya merasa tertarik, Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum. Kedua matanya mengarah pada kepala belakang orang itu.

"Kita pulang?"

Awalnya tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung tetap diam dan menunggu, ia sangat tau kalau orang di depannya itu tidak suka jika pembicaraannya di potong.

"Yeah, kita pulang" Pemuda itu menjawab pada akhirnya. "Ke rumah _kita_ "

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung diam, kedua matanya terbuka dan mengarah pada langit-langit kamar. Tubuhnya kedinginan, salju semakin deras dan pendingin ruangan tetap menyala. Selimut tebal tak mampu menghangatkannya, ia butuh sesuatu yang lain.

Dunia itu indah. Taehyung sangat yakin akan hal itu, meskipun kebanyakan orang-orang yang berbicara seperti itu adalah orang yang tidak memiliki pemikiran panjang. Maksudnya, ia hanya hidup untuk bersenang-senang. Namun, Taehyung sangat percaya, ia juga tidak tau mengapa.

Hamparan langit yang biru, Taehyung ingin melihatnya sekali saja. Di antara kegelapan malam.

"Pakai bajumu"

Suara itu tidak membuat Taehyung terkejut, ia justru tertawa kecil. "Lebih enak seperti ini, aku seperti terkena timbunan beratus-ratus es batu" Jawabnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Pemuda itu mendekat, secara sengaja membawa satu tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Taehyung. "Badanmu hangat, kau harus pakai baju" Katanya. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ketemu. Baju dan celana panjang yang berlapis tebal. Dengan segera, ia membawa satu set pakaian itu dan menarik Taehyung agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Besok aku harus pergi"

Taehyung membiarkan pemuda itu memakaikan baju untuknya. "Pagi-pagi sekali? Dan apa itu sangat harus?"

"Pagi-pagi sekali" Ia membantu Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangannya. "Sangat harus. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, ini benar-benar tidak bisa di tolak begitu saja. Aku menginginkan ini sudah sejak lama" Tambahnya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab lagi, ia cukup terdiam tanpa ingin memikirkan apapun. Lagipula, ini sudah pukul dua malam, kenapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan masalah berat?

"Tidurlah" Taehyung mengangguk, merebahkan tubuhnya kembali setelah celana panjang berhasil menempel di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kain itu cukup mengurangi rasa dinginnya. Namun tetap saja, bukan ini yang ia butuhkan.

"Tunggu—"

Langkah itu terhenti.

"—bisakah kau memelukku hingga aku tertidur? Aku tidak mau mimpi buruk" Pintanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jungkook, berhenti menyakitinya"

"Aku tidak mengerti, katakan lebih jelas"

Pengucapan serta wajah datar itu mampu membuat Kim Namjoon mendengus kasar. Kenapa ia di pertemukan oleh pemuda dingin bagai es batu sepertinya? Bahkan, Namjoon ragu hatinya itu berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya atau justru benar-benar mati.

Ia mendorong satu cangkir kopi pahit di hadapan Jungkook. "Dengan cara seperti ini, kau akan menyakitinya. Maksudku, berhentilah pergi dari rumah dan kembali tiba-tiba" Kali ini ia menjelaskan lebih detail. "Aku tau pekerjaan kita itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang bisa di buat santai. Tapi sumpah, aku tidak tega melihat kekasihmu itu sendirian terus"

"Thanks" Jungkook memegang gagang cangkir tersebut. "Dia tak akan tersakiti. Kalau kau mau tau, kebodohan yang pernah ia lakukan adalah sebuah pengakuan dimana ia berkata kalau benar-benar mencintaiku"

"Bagaimana kalau dia bosan?"

"Kemana ia akan berpaling?" Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Dia akan tetap diam di tempat yang sama, akan bergantung pada orang yang sama dan akan percaya pada orang yang sama" Katanya, menyeruput kopi tanpa pemanis ke dalam mulutnya.

Namjoon tercengang mendengarnya. "Kau tidak punya—"

"Dia **buta** , hyung" Jungkook mengerang, frustasi. "Ia benar-benar buta dan tak akan melihat apapun yang akan menyakitinya. Dia akan tetap berada di tempat yang sama walau aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi" Lanjutnya, membuat beberapa orang memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Sementara Namjoon, ia hanya bisa diam sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook.

"Hatiku sakit ketika ia berkata bahwa langit itu indah, salju itu indah, dunia itu indah. Dia tidak tau apa-apa, dia tidak tau bahwa langit itu tidak seindah bayangannya, salju tidak seindah bayangannya, bahkan aku tidak yakin dia tau bagaimana wajahku, ia hanya berkata kalau aku ini tampan dan baik hati"

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudahlah, Taehyung membutuhkanmu" Namjoon hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung meraba-raba apapun yang ada di sisi kanan dan kirinya, ia sungguh berharap dapat menemukan apa yang dia cari. Astaga, ia hampir tinggal disini selama dua tahun, seharusnya ia hafal dimana letak dapur, kamar mandi atau bahkan pintu keluar. Selama ini, Taehyung hanya bisa menjangkau pintu keluar, selebihnya ia hanya mencari tahu.

Begitu tangannya menyentuh gagang lemari pendingin, Taehyung tersenyum tipis, membuka pintu lemari pendingin perlahan. Taehyung dapat merasakan dengan jelas suhu dingin menerpa tubuhnya, sungguh, ini sejuk sekali, bisakah ia membuka lemari pendingin untuk beberapa jam saja?

Tidak mungkin, Jungkook pasti akan memarahinya.

Dengan sangat pelan, Taehyung meraba apapun yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin, ia tersenyum saat menemukan botol air mineral yang terbuat dari kaca, walau cuaca sedang dingin seperti saat ini, Taehyung tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasannya untuk minum air dingin.

Sayangnya, belum sempat meminumnya, botol kaca itu terjatuh ke lantai, menyebabkan pecahan beling tersebar kemana-mana, bahkan Taehyung sampai menginjak beberapa bagian kecilnya, membuat telapak kakinya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Aduh—"

"Kau itu sedang apa?!"

Terkejut, Taehyung reflek melangkah mundur. "Jungkook? Kau membuatku terkejut, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? Aku kira aku sendirian disini" Katanya pelan.

Jungkook berjongkok, memungut beberapa pecahan kaca tersebut. "Kenapa aku harus mengetuk pintu? Bukankah ini rumahku juga? Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Lihat, semua jadi berantakan seperti ini" Ujar pemuda itu, membuang pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku hanya haus dan ingin minum air dingin. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa semua sudah terlaksanakan?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak berubah canggung.

"Mengertilah, ini musim dingin, jangan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit" Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, tatapannya teralih pada lantai dimana Taehyung berdiri. "Kakimu terkena pecahan kaca?"

"Oh?" Taehyung mengangkat kaki kirinya, meraba telapak kakinya untuk memastikan. "Benarkah?"

"Bukan kaki kiri" Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung. "Kaki kananmu berdarah, aku yakin terkena pecahan kaca itu" Jungkook sampai harus berjongkok untuk melihat dengan jelas telapak kaki Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah, ini hanya luka biasa dan nanti juga akan sembuh dengan sendiri—"

Terlambat, kini tubuh kurus Taehyung sudah berada di gendongan Jungkook.

"Jangan keras kepala, lukamu bisa bertambah parah jika di biarkan" Pemuda yang lebih muda dari Taehyung beberapa tahun itu membawanya pergi, mungkin ke kamar mereka. Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa diam, ia memeluk leher Jungkook dengan erat.

Hangat. Jungkook selalu bisa membuatnya hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook menurunkan Taehyung tepat di atas ranjang mereka. "Coba kau angkat kaki kananmu, jangan coba-coba bergerak atau berjalan atau aku akan memarahimu" Ancamnya.

"Eh? Jungkook bisa mengancam juga rupanya"

Jungkook tidak membalas, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Tidak heran jika Jungkook menemukan banyak kotak P3K di seluruh ruangan, ia sengaja meletakkan banyak agar mudah di jangkau, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika kembali, Jungkook menemukan Taehyung sedang bersenandung ria. Dengan perlahan, Jungkook berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung, mengangkat kaki kanan Taehyung dan memperhatikan darah yang keluar dari sana.

"Apa ini tidak perih?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Molla, aku juga tidak merasakan apa-apa"

Dengan sangat lembut, Jungkook membersihkan darah itu menggunakan kapas yang sudah ia basahi dengan alkohol. Jungkook meringis kecil, pastilah terasa sangat perih ketika sebuah luka terkena air keras seperti alkohol, ia juga sering merasakannya.

Namun sayang, Taehyung tidak bisa lagi merasakan apapun, ia hanya diam, menatap lurus ke depan tanpa tau apa yang ia pandang. Hidupnya menyedihkan, bahkan Taehyung tidak tau bagaimana rupa Jungkook, ia hanya tau bagaimana lekuk wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, kehangatan dan cara bicaranya.

Taehyung punya permintaan sederhana untuk Tuhan, ia ingin punya mata normal sehingga bisa melihat bagaimana rupa Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Walau nantinya Jungkook itu jelek, Taehyung bersumpah akan tetap mencintainya.

Jungkook adalah _satu-satunya_ orang yang bisa membuat Taehyung bersemangat untuk hidup.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku pergi?"

Taehyung tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. "Ne?" Katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi? Tentu saja aku akan mencarimu sampai dapat, karena hanya kau yang aku butuhkan, Jungkook-ie" Tambahnya, tertawa kecil.

Sungguh lelucon yang konyol, pikir Taehyung.

Sementara Jungkook? Ia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata tajamnya. Mengapa harus dirinya yang di butuhkan oleh Taehyung? Mengapa pemuda bejat sepertinya harus di cintai oleh Taehyung? Dari banyak manusia di luar sana, kenapa harus Jungkook? Pemuda yang bahkan tidak punya hati dan perasaan sama sekali.

Jungkook terkejut begitu merasakan sebuah tangan meraba wajahnya, ia mendongak dan menemukan Taehyung memasang ekspresi khawatir. "Jungkook? Apa kau menangis? Kenapa wajahmu basah?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung selalu peka terhadap perasaannya, Taehyung selalu tau bagaimana keadaan Jungkook walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat, Taehyung selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat Jungkook kembali tenang dan nyaman.

"Aku tidak menangis" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung perlahan. "Aku habis mencuci mukaku, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Diamlah di ranjang dan jangan banyak bergerak" Tambahnya, mengoleskan luka Taehyung menggunakan obat merah.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya, ia pura-pura sebal. "Aku tau kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Hm" Hanya itu respon Jungkook, ia beranjak untuk meletakkan obat-obatan itu di atas meja.

"Berceritalah padaku jika kau punya masalah, Jungkook-ie" Taehyung kali ini benar-benar menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Aku memang tidak bisa membantu masalahmu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi beban pikiranmu. Sekalipun kau pergi, aku akan tetap mencari dan menunggumu"

Hening, tidak ada suara apapun lagi.

Taehyung menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang, memeluk lututnya erat-erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia hanya ingin di cintai Jungkook, apa itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi? Taehyung tidak menangis, ia bukan laki-laki lemah, buta saja sudah cukup baginya.

Pemuda itu tau bahwa Jungkook sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangan itu sejak tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum begitu angin menerpa tubuhnya, hari ini salju tidak turun dan ia bisa berjalan-jalan sejenak, menghilangkan rasa bosannya karena terus-terusan di rumah. Tidak jauh-jauh kok, Taehyung hanya bisa menjangkau beberapa tempat yang dekat saja, kalaupun ia hilang, pasti Jungkook akan menemukannya.

Karena Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa kehilangan jejaknya.

'Pasti salju yang aku injak ini warnanya putih sekali' Pikir Taehyung dalam hati, dengan iseng ia mengubur sepatunya sendiri di salju yang dingin, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sepatu yang ia pakai bukanlah sepatu yang sama.

"Oppa, kenapa sepatumu berbeda sebelah?"

Taehyung terkejut, ia kembali menarik kakinya dari timbunan salju.

"Uhm? Apa sepatuku berbeda? Ah maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya" Jawab Taehyung, bahkan ia tidak bisa membalas tatapan yang di lemparkan oleh gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Apa oppa buta?" Tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Yeah, aku buta" Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Sedang apa kau disini eoh? Kenapa tidak bermain dengan keluargamu? Salju juga tidak turunkan?" Tanyanya, berusaha berkenalan karena selama ini jarang sekali ada yang mau berbicara dengannya.

Tertarik, gadis kecil itu duduk di samping Taehyung. "Appa dan eomma sibuk bekerja, kakak laki-lakiku sedang dalam perjalanan kesini! Kami akan membuat boneka salju yang besar! Apa oppa pernah membuat boneka salju?"

Pernah, bersama keluarganya dulu.

"Tentu saja" Taehyung menjawabnya dengan semangat. "Kau pasti gadis kecil yang manis, iyakan?"

"Bagaimana oppa bisa tau? Bukankah oppa tidak bisa melihatku?"

Taehyung tersenyum, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah gadis kecil itu. "Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat, aku bisa meraba. Sekarang, aku bertambah yakin kalau gadis kecil di dekatku ini adalah anak yang manis" Pujinya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum malu. "Aku tidak semanis yang oppa—"

 **PLAK**. Tangan Taehyung di tepis kasar.

Gadis kecil itu terkejut, ia buru-buru menoleh dan menemukan anak laki-laki lain sedang memandang garang kepadanya. "Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa oppa melakukan itu?!" Katanya galak, ia berdiri.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau mau saja di sentuh oleh orang asing?!" Anak laki-laki itu membentak. "Apa kakak ini buta?! Pantas saja! Seharusnya kau jangan mau saat orang asing menyentuh wajahmu! Aku akan melaporkannya pada eomma dan appa!"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki di dekatnya. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak ada niat jahat pada adik atau—"

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Gadis kecil itu berusaha menolak saat tangannya di tarik paksa. "Kau harus minta maaf pada oppa ini! Kau sudah bertingkah tidak sopan kepadanya!" Katanya, setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku akan mengadukannya pada eomma dan appa!"

"Oppa!"

Dan yeah, setelah itu hanya keheningan yang bisa Taehyung rasakan. Perlahan pemuda itu mengela nafasnya, seharusnya ia bisa menerima kalimat tadi. Bukankah ia memang buta? Bukankah memegang wajah gadis kecil itu juga tidak sopan? Astaga, Taehyung berharap gadis kecil tadi baik-baik saja.

Taehyung tidak sadar, bahwa sedaritadi Jungkook ada di dekatnya, memperhatikan semuanya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan lambat, Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung, memandang sepatu Taehyung yang bahkan tidak sama warnanya.

"Jungkook?"

"Yeah, ini aku" Jungkook menjawab pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau keluar dengan sepatu berbeda begitu? Apa kau tidak tau kalau sedari tadi banyak orang yang mentertawakanmu?"

Taehyung merasa sangat lega begitu ia tau Jungkook ada di dekatnya. "Aku hanya bosan di rumah. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak bisa melihat wajah jahat mereka bukan? Setidaknya aku bersyukur kau ada disini, apa kau baru saja tiba?" Tanyanya, tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung, lama sekali.

Seberapa besar cinta Taehyung untuk dirinya yang bejat itu?

"Yeah, aku baru saja tiba"

Jungkook berbohong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, malam harinya, Jungkook belum juga tidur walau waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Satu tangannya sibuk ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut cokelat Taehyung dengan sangat lembut, memberikan sensasi nyaman untuk kekasihnya itu.

Dalam hati, Jungkook berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, rasa menyesalnya akan sesuatu yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Jungkook, kenapa belum tidur?"

Jungkook menunduk, menemukan Taehyung kembali membuka matanya, bahkan mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa tidur? Apa kau mimpi buruk? Mau aku buatkan susu? Itu bagus untuk membantumu—"

"Tidak, aku bukannya tidak bisa tidur" Jungkook buru-buru memotong. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu namun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya karena sebuah alasan, dan aku sekarang berusaha menghilangkan rasa penyesalanku"

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook mendengar tawa dari mulut Taehyung. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir ini lelucon?" Tanya Jungkook, menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Bukan" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Sungguh, terkadang kalimatmu membuatku harus memutar otak, bahkan memakan waktu berhari-hari agar aku mengerti semuanya" Tambahnya.

Jungkook diam saja, ia bahkan berhenti mengelus rambut Taehyung.

"Oh ya, Jungkook-ie" Taehyung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. "Aku ingin mendengarkannya sekali saja, bisakah kau melakukan hal ini untukku?" Pintanya, tersenyum kecil walau ia tak yakin Jungkook akan meresponnya.

"Permintaan apa?"

Kini Taehyung yang terdiam, ia mulai merasakan keringat mengalir di bagian wajah serta tubuhnya. "Katakan kau mencintaiku, Jungkook" Cicitnya pelan, hampir berbisik. "Untuk sekali ini saja, katakan kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku"

Keadaan berubah sunyi.

Air mata keluar perlahan dari mata indah Taehyung.

Kedua tangannya bergetar, keringat semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya.

.

Ia hanya ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Jungkook, bahwa laki-laki itu juga mencintainya selama ini, bahwa laki-laki itu membutuhkannya juga selama ini.

Taehyung hanya ingin keberadaannya selama ini tidak sia-sia untuk Jungkook.

.

"Jung—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, bahkan kuku-kukunya itu sampai melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan keberadaanmu disisiku, aku selalu suka kehangatan tubuhmu, aku suka ketika kau menghiburku dengan tingkahmu, aku selalu suka mendengar ocehanmu.. aku.. aku.."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook menangis keras, walau ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Taehyung tercengang, ia buru-buru meraba wajah Jungkook dan menghapus air mata itu. "Y-yah, tidak perlu menangis juga bukan? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, awalnya kupikir rasa cintaku akan berakhir sia-sia"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis, Jungkook-ie" Taehyung membalas pelukan itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook. "Jika aku tidak lagi berada disisimu, kau harus bisa tersenyum. Tersenyum itu tidak sulit, bahagia itu tidak sulit" Bisiknya pelan.

"Aku tau, aku tau" Jungkook mencium puncak kepala Taehyung lama. "Sekarang tidurlah, jangan biarkan penderitaan ini terus kau rasakan, esok hari semuanya akan kembali menjadi normal, tidak ada lagi penderitaan yang akan kau rasakan setiap detiknya" Ia berkata, memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah itu mengguncang hati Jungkook, ia bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Mengapa ia lakukan ini?

Taehyung mengangguk, perlahan ia ikut memejamkan matanya, tersenyum dalam tidurnya. "Aku percaya padamu, tidak ada lagi penderitaan yang akan kurasakan esok hari. Semua akan baik-baik saja, terima kasih Jungkook-ie"

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook-ie. Terima kasih untuk segalanya_ "

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook berjalan pelan, wajahnya datar, ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi sekarang, lebih parah dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Kedua matanya memandang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu di depan sana, ia juga memegang sebuah botol kaca kecil di tangan kirinya.

Ketika Jungkook masuk, Namjoon menyambutnya.

"Oh, sudah lama kau tidak kemari" Namjoon meletakkan sebuah _benda menjijikkan_ di atas meja, raut wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan rasa jijik atau mual, sama seperti Jungkook. "Apa yang membawamu kemari? Kita sedang tidak kekurangan—"

"Aku hanya mau mengembalikan ini" Jungkook meletakkan botol kaca itu di atas meja. "Maaf aku tidak minta izin dulu padamu untuk menggunakannya, aku hanya asal mengambil" Tambahnya, menatap kedua tangan Namjoon yang sudah berlumuran cairan kental berwarna merah.

Pembunuh bayaran.

Ah, Jungkook baru ingat bahwa yang seperti ini adalah pekerjaannya selama ini.

Namjoon melebarkan matanya. " _Arsenik_ cair?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan cairan mematikan itu? Kau tidak meminumnya bukan?" Tanyanya, antara terkejut dan ingin tertawa.

"Kalau aku meminumnya, aku tidak akan berada disini" Jungkook dengan cueknya memegang _benda menjijikkan_ itu dengan tangan kosong. "Mereka akan bayar berapa untuk organ ini?"

"Serius? Lalu kau menggunakan ini untuk apa?" Namjoon tidak menjawab, justru melemparkan pertanyaan kembali pada Jungkook.

Kalian benar, Jungkook adalah pembunuh bayaran, ia akan mencari mangsa untuk di bunuh, menggunakan cara apapun agar korbannya bisa mati dalam beberapa jam. Setelah itu, organ-organ tubuhnya akan di jual, lalu ia mendapatkan uang. Begitulah pekerjaan Jungkook selama ini, syukur-syukur polisi tidak menemukannya, jadi ia masih bisa berkeliaran bebas sampai sekarang.

Menyeramkan? Tidak. Jungkook sudah terbiasa seperti ini, melihat hal-hal yang kebanyakan orang menganggapnya itu sebagai pekerjaan haram, justru terlihat biasa saja di matanya.

"Aku… hanya memberikan minum pada Taehyung"

Kedua mata Namjoon terbelalak. "Jungkook! Kau gila?! Jadi kau—"

"Percuma jika kau terkejut" Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang, ia tidak akan merasa menderita lagi hyung. Semua tentangnya akan terkunci rapat di dalam sini" Jungkook menunjuk dadanya. "Ia sudah tidak bernafas setelah beberapa jam aku memberikannya"

"Kau.."

"Dia tidak akan menderita lagi hyung" Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan ada yang menghinanya, mengejeknya, mentertawakannya atau bahkan melemparinya dengan batu"

"Jungkook.." Namjoon kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Hanya satu hal yang dia ketahui sebelum benar-benar tertidur" Jungkook menoleh pada Namjoon. "Aku berkata bahwa aku mencintainya, setidaknya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Meskipun ini akan menjadi penderitaan baru untukku, tapi aku harus melepaskannya"

Namjoon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya diam memandang Jungkook.

Yeah. Jungkook mencintainya, Jungkook mencintai Taehyung walau dengan caranya sendiri.

Wajah gembira Taehyung terlintas di pikiran Jungkook.

Ah, apa kekasih manisnya itu sudah tenang disana?

.

.

 _Baik-baiklah kau disana, hyung_.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Ihh sumpah ga jelas amat ini fic ya tuhan maafkan hambamu ini.

Kenapa aku nulis ini? Karena aku lagi belajar bikin angst, auk amat deh ini angst atau enggak /cry/ kenapa judulnya untitled? karena aku kehabisan kata-kata buat nyari judulnya T.T

 **P.S** : Buat **A.M.S taetae95** , eciee yang ketipu sama lineku haha. Tahun lahirku suka ganti-ganti, tergantung keadaan mood /?/

Udah ah, segitu aja. Sampai ketemu lagi! buat dedek-dedek unyu yang mau UN, semangat yaa!

 **Datgurll**.


End file.
